teamcameronfandomcom-20200214-history
Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N.
|image = |genre = Action Comedy-drama|format = Animated series|created = Cameron L. Zach L.|starring = Cameron L. (seasons 1-4) Zach L. (seasons 5-10) Lacey Chabert Seth Green Andy Milonakis|country = United States|language = English|seasons = 10|episodes = 290 (list of episodes)|executive_producer = Jake Cohen|runtime = 22 minutes|company = Cartoon Network Studios Starz Animation (season 1) Film Roman (seasons 2-present)|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|first_aired = June 5, 2008|last_aired = November 8, 2018|spinoffs_relatedshows = Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N: Director's Cut|picture format = NTSC (480i) (2008–09) HDTV 1080i (2010–present)|audio format = Advantage Audio Services (NTSC) (2008–09) Dolby Surround 5.1 (NTSC) (2010–present)}} Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''(Team Cool, Amazing, Marvelous, Excellent, Respectful, Outstanding, and Necessary) ''is an animated series created by Cameron L. and Zach L. for Cartoon Network. The series premiered on June 5, 2008 with the episode "Power of Four". The show is about a team of four people, Cameron, Samantha, Caleb, and James going on misadventures trying to stop Team D.G.B.S.C. (Team Decent, Good, Bad, Selfish, and Crazy) from destroying the city of Lakefield. On November 28, 2017, Cartoon Network announced that season 10 is the final season of the series. The show is rated TV-PG-V in the US. Development The show was first conceived by Cameron L. while he was serving his term at the Los Angeles, California in late 2001. After he showed his brother Zach a paper drawing of a character he had made named Cameron, and he thought he could use for something, Zach suggested he could expand on the idea of using the characters, and Cameron soon followed suit as he brought up the idea of making a world around the character to use as the basis of a series, and the two began work on the concept. Cameron pitched the show to Cartoon Network in 2004. The series was originally set to premiere in March of 2006 on Cartoon Network. But even after Cartoon Network executives previewed the series' concept with Cameron watching in the foreground of the office, the executives said they wanted a different concept. Nonetheless, Cameron took Cartoon Network's advice and produced the new pilot episode, unsurprisingly titled "Power of Four", which later premiered on Cartoon Network on Thursday, June 5, 2008. After season 4, Cameron L. left the show due to creative differences. Starting with season 5, executive producer Jake Cohen became the new showrunner. Main characters Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. * Cameron * Samantha * Caleb * James Main antagonists Team D.G.B.S.C. * Victor * Anna * Mark * Liam Possible movie On September 16, 2015, Jake Cohen announced that there might be a Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. movie in development. Production Coming soon! Broadcasting Episodes Main article: List of Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. episodes Networks * Cartoon Network (2008-2018) * Boomerang (2010In December 2010, Boomerang aired the season 1 episode "It's a Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. Christmas Special" as apart of the Boomerang Christmas Party block., 2013-2016, 2017-present) Video games Coming soon! Theme song The theme song for the show is "Goof" from Binarpilot. The end theme of the show is "Comical Logos" from Jean-Jacques Perrey. References Category:TV series Category:Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. Wiki